marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 111
- . Meanwhile, the Human Torch continues his search through the city for Ben. Spotting the Torch overhead, Ben transforms into the Thing and attacks, causing a battle between the two former friends. During the course of the battle, the Thing decides to retreat by smashing through the ground and escaping, leaving Johnny to deal with the angry mob that has been formed in response to the damage their battle has caused. Shocked that the public could turn on him so quickly, Johnny flames on and makes a hasty retreat himself. While at the Daily Bugle, news about the Torch and Thing's battle reaches editor J. Jonah Jameson, who is on another anti-super-hero tirade. Ignoring Peter Parker's requests to look at photos and angry that his city editor Joe Robertson refuses to write an anti-Fantastic Four editorial, Jameson is content to do the job himself and storms out of the room. Back at the Baxter Building, Reed is hard at work trying to find a solution when he is suddenly interrupted by Walter Collins -- the owner of the Baxter Building. Collins has come to tell Reed that he is evicting the Fantastic Four from the building, pointing out the massive crowd that has appeared around the building to protest against the Fantastic Four. Furious that Collins could be more concerned about his bottom line during a crisis, Reed angrily chases Walter from his laboratory and resumes his work. Elsewhere in the city, the Thing decides to rob a bank. Before he can complete his task, he is attacked by the Torch again. Wrapped in a sheet of metal, the Torch's flame is snuffed out, and the Thing manages to escape again. When the authorities come and free Johnny from the trap, he flames on and flies off to continue his hunt. Sue watches the news unfold on television and debates going to the aid of her teammates but decides to stay in Whisper Hill when baby Franklin begins to cry. Sue is worries when Franklin seems to be crying for his father, leaving her to wonder what it means. In the city, the Thing decides to try and rob another bank, only to learn that the authorities have laid a trap for him. The authorities are no match for the Thing, who manages to smash through their barricade and flee in a stolen car. At that very moment, Johnny answers a Fantasti-Flare fired by Reed. Following the instructions from his brother-in-law, Johnny then writes a flaming message in the sky, calling for Bruce Banner's assistance. Seeing this call for help in the sky, Banner takes a cab toward the Baxter Building. Unfortunately, on the way they happen upon the Thing's rampage through the city. The stress of seeing Ben causing so much chaos triggers Banner's transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk smashes out of the cab and announces himself to the Thing, telling his greatest rival that, this time, he intends to kill. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * ** Sam * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The public turning against the Fantastic Four in this story is due to the influence of the Over-Mind as revealed in - . * This marks the first appearance of Walter Collins the landlord of the Baxter Building. Collins has owned the Baxter Building since Reed was forced to sell it in . Collins will continue to antagonize the Fantastic Four until Reed finally purchases back the property in . Collins appears again in , continuing to try and evict the Fantastic Four from the property. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Jay Sheldon, Karl Hiinemann, Bud Humphrey, William T. Hayes, Todd Lowenstein, and Kendall Morris. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story #'586-Z'. | Trivia = * The Torch flies past a billboard with the slogan "Drink Pep". | Recommended = | Links = }} References